Kami's Snow Bunny
by Crescent-Moon-Angel
Summary: When snows falls from the cloudless sky what does it mean. A child with the ability to control snow comes looking for Kami what will happen. OCXPiccolo


None of the characters other than my own belong to me.

* * *

**Kami's Snow Bunny**

_Chapter One_

Dende was walking around when he suddenly felt a strong ki approach. Dende quickly ran outside to see the look out was over in several inches of snow.

"Who could of done this," whispered Dende as he looked up but there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

"Um hello," greeted a small voice only a few feet from Dende. Dende look towards the voice to see a young human boy standing there. Dende blinked in surprise at how powerful this human boy was he had the ki power of Trunks or Goten.

"Who are you?" asked Dende.

"I'm Yukito but do you know where Master Kami is?" answered the boy who bowed slightly before approaching Dende.

"Um well Master Kami isn't here anymore he fused with Piccolo," answered Dende who was slightly frightened by this young boy.

"Master Kami, I couldn't even show you how far I've come," whispered the boy as he turned to leave.

"Wait where are you going?" asked Dende as he ran over to the boy.

"I'm going to looking for Piccolo of course," answered the boy with a smile as he jumped off the side.

"Who was that boy," whispered Dende as he looked down to see an ice slide that spiraled down to the ground.

"Oh Yukito," whispered Mr. Popo who came outside.

"Mr. Popo you know whom this Yukito is?" asked Dende as he walked over to Mr. Popo.

"Of course I know who he is. Yukito was the first human who's ever lived up here on the watch tower," answered Mr. Popo as he picked up some snow.

"I never heard of this. Why didn't you tell me?" asked Dende as he looked up at Mr. Popo.

"Well Master Yami told me never to speak of Yukito since he had such strange powers that no one could understand or comprehend," answered Mr. Popo as he watched the snow slowly melt in his hand.

"Could you tell me a little about him Mr. Popo?" asked Dende in curiosity.

"Of course," answered Mr. Popo, "Yukito came to us many, many years ago when Master Yami was still young. Yukito's parents where killed my King Piccolo but no one knows how Yukito escaped so Master Yami took the young child in and took care of him as if he were his own child. I also took care of the child by making him food, bathing him, and so on and so forth. Yami who protect the boy and train him in the art of fighting even thought Yami knew the boy was too genital to kill or to fight anyone. But Yami taught him anyway. Yukito lived with us for almost 10 years but then that fateful day came when Yukito fell off the watchtower. After that day Yami suppressed the memory of Yukito forever."

"Are you saying Yukito died?" asked Dende in surprise.

"That's what we thought when the young child fell off but it seems he survived the fall and has come back but I thought even if he survived the fall he would be dead by now," answered Mr. Popo as all the snow started to melt and wash over the side of watch tower.

Goku's POV

Goku was sparring with Vegeta when everything suddenly became cold.

"Hey looks its snowing," smiled Goku as he looked up but there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Vegeta then jumped back several yards to dodge a huge snow/ice tornado that suddenly appeared where he was just a few seconds ago. When the tornado disappeared a young boy stood there. He had long white hair and blue eyes.

"Where am I," whispered the boy as he looked around.

"Who are you?" growled Vegeta who could sense a strong ki from the boy.

"I'm Yukito," answered the boy who seemed not to be frightened at all by Vegeta.

"But why are you here?" asked Goku as he approached the boy.

"I don't know but may I ask you a question," answered the Yukito as he turned to face Goku.

"Yeah of course," answered Goku with a smile.

"Do you know where Piccolo is?" asked the boy with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah but why would you need to know where Piccolo is?" answered Goku with a question.

"He's the one who fused with Master Kami correct?" asked the Yukito as he folded his arms.

"Yeah that's right but how do you know that?" asked Goku in surprise at how much this boy new.

"The little Namek up on the watchtower told me," answered Yukito.

"You mean Dende told you," said Goku in an even more surprised voice.

"Um I think so but could you please tell me where I can find Piccolo," repeated Yukito again.

"You are one annoying brat," growled Vegeta as he approached the boy. The boy gasped and did a backhand spring away from his spot spinning in mid air and landed several yards away. Now where Yukito was once at was now completely blackened and was smoking.

"What was that," whispered Vegeta who was almost burned to a crisp.

"Come on boy you can't run from us forever," chuckled a voice as a man with long fiery red hair and gold bangs landed on the burned grass.

"No," cried the boy as a tornado of flames engulfed him.

"Hey leave him alone!" yelled Goku as he attacked the red headman. The red headman blocked Goku's attack and jumped back. Then after what Goku did the flaming tornado disappeared to reveal a very burned Yukito. Yukito now had server burns on his arms, neck and legs.

"It's hurts so much," whimpered Yukito as he fell to his knees while hold himself.

"Pathetic little snow demon," chuckled the red headman as he threw a huge fireball at the boy.

"No!" yelled Yukito as huge piece of ice shock out from the snow covered grown. The fireball melted the ice in an instant but because of the ice the fireball never got to Yukito.

"It seems you are strong enough to create an ice shield my little rabbit," smirked the redheaded man.

"I must get Yukito out of here," whispered Goku as he jumped over to Yukito and picked him up, "Hey Vegeta would you mind fighting off this guy for a while?"

"What!" growled Vegeta. Goku quickly dodged several fireballs that where thrown at him.

"You will not take the snow bunny from me," growled the enemy as he ran at Goku.

"Fine," growled Vegeta as he blocked the redhead's way and started to get into a hand-to-hand combat fight with him.

"Thanks Vegeta," smiled Goku as he put a finger to his forehead and searched for Piccolo's ki. When Goku found Piccolo he used instant transmission to get to him.

"Goku what is it?" asked Piccolo as he turned his head to look at Goku who interrupted his meditation.

"Master Piccolo," called Yukito as he jumped out of Goku's arms.

"It's you," whispered Piccolo as the boy stood in front of him.

"You know who I am?" asked Yukito in surprise.

"Yeah you're that boy Kami took care of after my father killed your parents," answered Piccolo as he studied the boy's injures.

"So you also received his memories as well," smiled Yukito, "I'm happy."

"Piccolo how do you know Yukito?" asked Goku as he looked from Piccolo to Yukito.

"This boy was taken under Kami's wing when he was very young and it seems he was a very important person to my good half," answered Piccolo as he put a hand on the boy's head.

"So this boy knew Kami," said Goku in surprise.

"Yeah it seems so but Goku where did Yukito get these wounds?" asked Piccolo who noticed the burn wounds were fresh.

"A guy who can control fire attacked Yukito," answered Goku as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Strange these burns seem to not affect Yukito's health much," stated Piccolo, who noticed Yukito's burn wounds did not faze him.

* * *

Thank you for reading please comment. If you have any ideas please send them to me cause I am stuck on this story ^-^'


End file.
